


Blasphemy and Lies

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adorable, Fluffy, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous requested spones+a laughing kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me simple/one word prompts for spones at [my tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/)!

It was a rare display of emotion from the other–even rarer given that neither of their lives were at stake. The last time Bones had seen such an expression on the hobgoblin’s face had been under the cover of a rock formation, the situation feeling increasingly dire, and he’d made a stupid half-assed joke. A joke that had Spock grinning and chortling and sending jolts of panic through Bones body like he was stuck in an electric chair.

To see a similar look on the green face now, without the tinge of hysteria from blood loss, without the gaunt shadows of the cave painting his features… well, it simply wasn’t something Bones could resist. The soft, delicate curve of pink, slightly parted lips. The minuscule dimples dipping in his cheeks, overlain with a green blush that spread out to his ears. A light in his eyes, even his hair slightly mussed. 

It was just too much. 

Bones leans forward as Spock laughs–truly, genuinely laughs, a melodic and foreign sound that he wants to commit to memory–and catches his lips in an awkward kiss. It’s awkward because Bones can’t stop grinning and Spock can’t stop his reserved breathless laughter. Their lips don’t fit together quite right, and their teeth knock together briefly.

Bones pulls back for a moment, lets out a laugh against Spock’s lips, and then kisses him more soundly. Spock’s lips purse accordingly and he tilts his head in a well-practiced manner that lets Bones slip into his personal space with ease. Bones rakes a hand through Spock’s already disheveled hair and revels in the silkiness beneath his fingertips. 

When the pull back again, both are breathing quicker than before and Spock’s entire face is covered in an endearingly blotchy blush. “What brought that on, Leonard?” 

Bones shrugs. He lets his hand trail from Spock’s hair to his cheek, and he pats the warmer than usual skin affectionately. “Just couldn’t resist those pointy ears,” he teases. 


End file.
